My life Sucks
by spiderpercy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth has been friends forever. Luke, the popular jock comes around and Annabeth forgets Percy


**Chapter One **

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction story, there's no gods in this story. Please review, I don't care if they are criticisms cause they'll help me. You could also give me ideas on how you want the story to go on in the future. I got inspired to write this story after I read a fanfiction so this is not my idea. **

**3:30 Thursday**

I was outside eating ice cream with my best friend, Annabeth Chase. I always had a crush on her ever since I could remember. She is the most beautiful girl ever with princess blond curls, stormy grey eyes, a pretty face, wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans, I could list so much more but theres too many to write down.

Oh right, sorry forgot to introduce my self. I'm Percy Jackson, I'm twelve years old, pretty short, just two inches shorter than Annabeth which I hate! I'm not scrawny but I'm not big, I have jet-black messy hair, sea green eyes, and thats pretty much how I describe myself.

I'm THE loser in my school. I mean I'm not a nerd, I get Cs most of the time. The only reason I'm classified as the LOSER is because of this jackass named Luke Castellan. He's what a girl would call hot, he's tall, muscular, handsome, an athlete, etc. The only sports I'm got at is swimming and basketball.

"Hey Seaweedbrain, what did you get in your english test" Annabeth said

"Oh wait what" I said

"I said what did you get in your english test, you know the one I tutored you on for like three hours"

" Oh...uh.. I got.. ugh 60%" I cringed ready for the yelling to happen but nothing happened

I looked up and saw that Annabeth was looking at Luke and his friends walk across the street. I doubt she even heard me. I sighed. You see Annabeth always act different when Luke comes, she acts like I'm not even there so I just go home usually but I wanted to ask Annabeth if she wants to go on a date with me. It took me so long just to think what I would say. Luke spotted us and he told his friends to go without him.

"Hey Annabeth, hey stupid" said Luke

"He... hey Luke" she stuttered

She thinks Luke calls me stupid as a joke but I tell her that he's a dick but she never believes me. It pains me that she always believe in Luke and not me when I'm her best friend. Most girls are in love with Luke.

"Hey Annabeth, I need to tell you something" I said

"Percy can't you see I'm talking to Luke, sorry Luke what were you saying?" she said

"I wanted to know if you want to hang out with me and a couple of my friends tomorrow after school " he said

"um... sure! That would be great!" she said

See this is what I hate about all this. Luke comes, she's hyperventilating and she ignores me. This has been happening for days now. Luke comes and takes her away, leaving me to just take a slow walk home. The only people that I could talk to about this is Nico, Grover, and Leo. My three best friends. I decided to just go to Nico's home.

*knock knock

"Nico go open the door!" I heard Bianca yelling at Nico

Bianca's nice to me, well probably because she isn't fooled by Luke's evil charm. She's one inch taller than me with dark brown curly hair and a cute face. She's one year older than me. Nico opened the door with a pizza in his hand. He has black shaggy hair with pale skin, dark eyes, an inch shorter than me, black aviator jacket and blue jeans

"Percy! What are you doing here, I thought you were with Annabeth" he said

"Luke happened" I said grumpily

Nico's face darkened. He also hated luke, actually me, Nico, Grover, and Leo all hate Luke. He and his friends would beat us up, embarrass us, and terrorize us.

"Oh well come in we have pizza, chips, drinks, our friends, and no girls in this amazing party!" he said

I smirked "Well that sounds like an amazing party"

"Hey! There is a girl here. Me" Bianca said

"No you're not a girl now go away" said Nico

"Hey who's the one with a giant pink teddy bear in his room" She smirked

"shuddap, lets go Perce before she becomes more annoying than ever" Nico said

They rushed downstairs to the basement to hear a high-pitched scream.

"Jeez! Grover, its just a movie" Leo said

"Ya! But they cut down that big tree with so many wild life" said Grover

Leo was a short latino kid that looked like a trouble maker. He loves to build stuff and prank people. He once stole Luke's and his crews clothes and replaced it with I love boys T-shirt and short shorts and it took a week to convince the girls that they weren't gay.

"Hey guys what you watching?" I asked

"Oh hey Percy" they both said "We're watching a Avatar"

"Didn't you guys already watch that?" I asked

"Ya so" they both said at the same time. I just shrugged

I went home at 7 O'clock and took a shower and did my homework. Usually Annabeth helps me but she's with Luke so I couldn't finish everything. I went to bed thinking about the horrible things in school. How people make fun of me because I have ADHD and dyslexia. Everyone is mean to me because of Luke. Peer pressure, the thing I hate. Annabeth. I can't stop thinking about her. I mean I knew her my whole life and Luke comes along and BAM I don't exist. I tried talking to her about it, telling her she always ignores me when she's around with Luke but she denies it.

**Next morning**

I woke up, do my daily morning routines. Wake up take a shower, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and head out. The bus came and I was about to take the seat in the back when I Annabeth sitting with the popular crowd.

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Hey" and she ignored me after that

I took a seat and listened to music waiting to arrive to school. I ran out of the bus but Luke's friend, Ethan grabbed me from behind and Luke started punching me. I'm very durable cause of all the beatings I get from them. It used to hurt like hell, but now it just hurts.

"Hey bitch, going somewhere?" said Luke

"Well.. ya to school what does it look like?" I replied

That earned me another punch to the stomach and I groaned because of the pain

"Being a smartass doesn't let you suffer any less you know" he said while he smirked

He and his friends kept beating me, not in the face so it doesn't show the bruises but on my stomach, back, legs, and arms. You know, I could probably Luke one on one but he's a coward and beats me in a group. The first period class was english. I came late and made an excuse to the teacher why I was late and I tried not to limp to my desk. Annabeth saw this and asked me

"Whats the real reason you were late"

I wanted to say 'Oh you know... the guy you worship beat the crap out of me nothing strange about it'

"Nothing I was talking to Nico" I said with a bored look in my eyes. Usually she could tell if I was lying or not because she knows me too well but right now, she couldn't

When the bell rung I bolted out of the class when Annabeth called after me

"Percy, Wait!"

I waited until she catched up with me

"Whats up" I said

"Look I'm sorry I ditched you yesterday... well actually you disappeared on me, where'd you go? She asked

"Didn't think you'd want me with you when you and Luke were talking" I replied

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Nothing" I said

"Well lets hang out after school today"

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Well cool, I'll see you later bye"

I was walking to my locker because school ended when Luke walked towards me. I got ready incase he attacked me but he just talked

"I know you like Annabeth" he smirked

I frowned to see where this was going

"You know you'll never have her but I will soon" his smirk growing bigger

"Come on, I ruined your life. I made everyone hate you, embarrass you, beat you, and Annabeth will be mine. You're a pile of shit you know that?"

I said nothing because most of the things he said were true. I realized he's alone and that if he tried to fight me, I could take him.

"After I get Annabeth, I'll go for your friends" he said

I got mad. NOONE hurt my friends. I lunged and punched him hard right in the jaw and he fell down on the ground in pain. I was about to punch him again when I heard

"PERCY! whats wrong with you!" Annabeth said

"I.."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying, he's just jealous of us" Luke said

"Percy, you said he was hurting you, and now I see you hurting him you liar. Luke come on lets get you home"

I was speechless. I just stood there watching the grin on his teeth and leaving with Annabeth. She didn't even listen to my part of the story. Fuck my life


End file.
